oh father I hate you so!
by kikkie
Summary: everything was calm and peaceful in Connor life, till he accidentally brought back his parents and some of his enemies back to life. Now Connor must go through more hardships and trails while getting along his enemies and weird parents and also trying to be accepted into his father high society world. ( shitty summary i know! ). Haytham/Ziio Connor&Aveline (PLZ no bad comments!)
1. Chapter 1

_Today was your life will change for the better or worse_

Connor was sitting on the couch ( pretty sure couches existed at that time ) reading one of Achilles book from the book shelf. Since the death of his mentor and the Templar leaders Connor has been living a peaceful and quiet life…alone. At first it was okay for the young man but now he was feeling lonely without someone to talk to…or at least be here when he came home. Connor missed everyone. The tribe, Achilles, his mother, even his father. He missed everyone. But today all of that will change as he hears a knock on his door. Connor puts the book down and answers it.

Please don't let it be another fire. He says to himself before opening the door. Before him was a blonde young woman holding a letter in her hand. She was dressed up in golden threats and diamonds.

Hello sir! Are you Connor Kenway? She asks.

Indeed I am. May I help you? He says.

Yes you may! My name is Elizabeth Greenway! But you may call me Lizzy for short. Lizzy tells him as she curtsy. I am here on account for your father's WILL. Lizzy hands him the letter that she was holding.

What is this? He asks.

Haytham gifts to you from his WILL! He also wants you to attend you to come to his home for gifts he bought for you. She says.

I see…thank you Lizzy.

Have a nice day! She curtsies to him before walking away from his door step. Connor opens the letter and reads what Haytham left him:

_Connor… I know I was not much of a father to you…considering I wasn't there at all makes it even harder to ask you to do things for me even after my death. But first let me tell you this: being my first and only child you are the only one who deserves nothing but the best so you will have everything. My home, my money, my values and my land. You deserve it Connor all I asks is that you do one thing for me. In my dining room there is a flat door leading to the basement. In the basement there is a table with 7 candles. Please lite every candle in my honor. That all I ask. _ * Connor stops reading *

He left me everything…candles? Connor says to himself. Since not much was happening around him he thought it wouldn't hurt to see what his father had left him. Plus the candle thing it must be done! So Connor made up his mind and decided to head out to England ( I'm not 100% sure that's where Haytham lives but in my story he lives there ).

( two days later )

Connor was standing in front of his father house….or mansion! Apparently Haytham was a monopoly at some point of his life, plus his grandfather owns a lot of rare items that were very valuable to certain people. In other words Haytham was beyond rich and all of this was going to Connor! Connor took a deep breath before entering the house. When he was done he entered the house and nearly fainted. The outside was nothing compare to the inside! This house could shelter his whole entire village if wanted to. Before Connor could think he was greeted by two males dressed in red and blue suits.

Hello Connor! One of the males says. My name Drew and this is my brother Andrew!

Hello sir! Andrew says.

Haytham has asks us to take you to your room! Drew says. The two men lead Connor to his room. Connor room was a well clean room wrap presents on the bed.

Bye! The two men say as they walk away from the room.

Creepy…Connor says to himself as he unwraps some of the presents his father left for him. Some of them were cloths and others were weapons. Connor didn't care much for it though. All he wanted was to light the candles and leave this place. So he left the room in search of the dining room. When he found the room it took him a while to realize the flat door was under the rug. He removes the rug and lifted the door. It was a fleet of stairs leading to darkness so Connor took a lit candle. As he walks down he couldn't help but feel a cold breeze, it scared him a little. When he finally got to the bottom he saw the table with the candles. Each candle had a name on it. The first one Connor lit was his father, then Charles Lee then…Ziio. His mother candle was here? Connor just shook his head and lit the candle and the other candles with his enemy's names. After lighting the candles he walk back up stairs and closed the door. Only to be greeted by a loud thunder noise. Connor walks out side to look up at the dark skies filled with thunder and lighting. It then started to rain or morally rained cats and dogs.

You shouldn't be out here sir! Drew says. Andrew is holding an umbrella shielding Connor from the rain.

You two are very quiet walkers. I did not hear you coming towards me. He says.

You should come inside sir! Andrew says. You wouldn't want to catch a cold!

I suppose you are right. Connor says as he walks back inside the mansion. For some reason he started to feel very sleepy.

Goodbye sir! Andrew says. Drew and I must go attend to our mother.

Have a good day! Drew says before he walks out the house with his brother. Connor waves goodbye to them before closing the door. He then walks up stairs into his room and falls asleep on his bed.

( later that night )

Connor! Connor! Son! Connor was woken up by the voice of his father. He opened his eyes to see Haytham, a young Haytham staring down at him thanks to the moon light in the room.

Father? Connor says as he lights a candle to get a better view of what's going on. He holds up the candle closer to Haytham to get a better look. Connor then takes his father hand. He holds it for a while then his eyes widen.

FATHER! Connor shouts as jumps out of his bed and runs out the room. Haytham chases after him.

Connor please calm down! Let me explain! Haytham says as he tries to catch up to his son.

Explain what!? You're alive when you should be dead! Connor tells him. Connor runs to the front door only to notice that it is lock and the keys were nowhere. Connor then looks back at his father.

Where are the keys? Connor asks. Haytham slowly approaches his son.

Connor please calm down. I just-WHERE ARE THE KEYS!? Connor shouts in fear.

I hide them. Haytham answers. Connor stares at him.

Let me out! He shouts.

What is your problem, son?

You're alive when you should be dead!

So?

This means that this is a dream or that your spirit is here to punish me!

Oh for bloody hell Connor! Don't tell me you believe in the whole spirit junk! Haytham says as he rolls his eyes.

I want out! Please let me out Haytham! Connor says.

I will let you out, but you have to listen to me first. Haytham tells his son.

Alright, then you will give me the keys?

Yes I will.

Explain yourself.

The candles you lit in my honor…those candles are as second chance candles.

Second chance?

It means when you light one candle that has a hair of someone you love and their name you can bring them back.

Bring them back? Connor says to himself as he remembers the names that the candles had. BRING THEM BACK!? You mean Charles Lee, William Johnson, Thomas Hickey, John Pitcairn and Benjamin Church!

Yes! Haytham answered. Connor faints out of shock ( I know this isn't Connor but if your father came back from the dead along with your enemies…you be scared shit too! ).

( living room )

Connor was lying on the couch sleeping. Sitting beside him was his father watching over him with concern. Across from them was Charles lee and Thomas Hickey. Apparently Haytham missed a step in the candle ritual.

_The steps_

1. Get candles

2. Get hair of the person one you want coming back

**_3._********_Make sure the person has at least walked into the house once so that the soul will know where to go when brought back._**

4. Convince someone to light the candles after you death.

5. Enjoy your second chance at life!

(You get what he missed)

Haytham forgot to invite his friend to the house so that the spirits will know where to go. Because of this they **WILL NOT** be given a second chance. The only reason why Charles and Thomas are here is because Haytham invited Charles over for tea once and Thomas spent the night one day after he had pass out after a drinking contest that he lost to Haytham. Haytham, being a good friend, carried him to his house so Thomas would not get sick.

So what are we going to do with him, Haytham? Thomas asks. We going to smother him in his sleep or poison his tea?

None of that you fool! This is my son!

So?

Then let me tell you something shit for brains! The one who lights the candles is also the one that we cannot kill.

What do you mean?

It means if you kill him we go back to the grave!

What!? Charles shouts. We can't kill the man who killed us!?

No, and even if you could, I wouldn't let you. Haytham says. Connor turns his head to the side where Thomas is siting.

So what do we do when he wakes up? Running away like rats from a hungry cat as he chases us with his swords? Thomas says.

No, I hide all the pointy objects in the house he won't be stabbing anyone in the neck. Haytham says. Connor eyes slowly open and saw Thomas. He stares at him for a few seconds before jumping off of the couch. His hand goes to his hip for his sword but realizes it not there, or the hidden blade, or his gun. He then looks at his father.

Where are my weapons!? He barks at him.

Hidden! I can't afford you going on a killing spree because of fear! Haytham tells him. Now please just sit down and let's talk.

You want me to talk to my enemies as if they were my friends? Connor asks.

Can you talk to me as if you were my son!? Haytham shouts to the boy. Connor looks around the room and then sits next to his father.

You may speak. Connor says.

I want a second chance. So I did the whole candle thing and convince you to do the light candles thing. And yes tricking you was wrong but I did it out of love.

Then why are they here? Connor says as he points to the other men in the room.

A friend or 2. Haytham says making Connor stand up from his seat.

You're full of shit! And you think I-Connor stops talking and look at the woman that just came out of the kitchen room holding a tea set with tea ready to serve. Connor was lost in words but he was able to say one.

Mother?

Ratonhnhaké:ton.

* * *

><p>Kikkie: chapter one! yay! i'm so happy!<p>

plz **R&R and NO BAD COMMENTS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kikkie: part 2! yay! sorry for the wait, i have school to do but here it is!**

* * *

><p>Mother…..your alive? Connor asks the woman before him. She smiles and nods her head gently, she then sets the tea set down and hugs her son ( I know their tribe is known for having problems with physical contact or its secrete but for now let the woman hug her son in peace! ).<p>

I missed you. Connor says hugging back.

I know. She says.

Well! Haytham says as he stands up and approaches the two. I believe it is getting late! Come Connor let me walk you to your room.

I am not sleepy! Connor says.

It's late you must go to bed. Ziio says.

Yes mother, goodnight. Connor says before leaving the room. Haytham rolls his eye as he watches his son go upstairs for the night. Thomas was staring at Ziio with a questionable face.

Is there something wrong? Ziio asks.

When did you set foot in this house? Thomas asks.

When I conceived my son. Ziio answers.

Ew! Thomas says.

If you think that disgusting then I suggest getting off that chair.

EW!

And the couch.

EW!

And the table.

Ewwwwww!

And the rug.

NASTY! Thomas yells as he runs out the room. Haytham was laughing his ass off as he watches Thomas run up the stairs.

Well I'm going to call it a night then. Charles says. He gets up from his chair and walks out of the room.

I should do the same. Haytham say but was stop by Ziio as she walks in front of him. What's the matter?

I love you. Ziio says.

I love you-but! Ziio cuts him off.

I do not want you to go back to the **_Templar's_**.

What?

You heard me! If you go back then I will leave. And I will also take Connor with.

Are threaten me women?

I'm asking you as the mother of your son, please don't go back. Ziio asks. Haytham rubs his forehead before looking back at her.

I promise I won't go back. He tells Ziio making her crack a smile. I see a smile! It's a small one put it will have to do for now! He says, he then picks up Ziio bridal style and starts walking up stairs.

Where are we going? Ziio asks.

To make some new stains in the bedroom!

( morning )

Connor was lying in bed sleeping away his nightmares oh last night. He look so peaceful too…Till drew came into the room a horn. He blew on the horn making Connor wake up and fall out of his bed.

Rise and shine, young master! Drew says. It is time for breakfast! Please get dress and meet your mother in the kitchen please! Drew says, he then leave's the room and a scared Connor on the floor.

( kitchen )

Connor was fully dressed and siting at the dinner table. The room smelled like honey cooked ham and it was making Connor hungry. As he waited Charles and Thomas came into the room talking business but stop when they saw Connor.

What? Connor asks.

Oh nothing! Thomas says as he sits in front of Connor with Charles next to him. Before Connor can say anything to them Ziio came out of the kitchen with a plate full of food.

Good morning Ratonhnhaké:ton. I've made your favorite foods! Bacon, eggs, grits, and your favorite bear meat covered in honey! Enjoy! Ziio says with a smile on her face, she sets his plate down in front of him. Before Connor digs in he notice his mother was wearing something different. He also notices two plates in the kitchen, so did Lee.

Where are our plates? Go get them woman! Charles ordered. Ziio looks at him with an emotionless face.

You two seem to like to burn things, the bear outside. Make your own breakfast! Ziio says before she disappears back into the kitchen.

Bitch! Thomas says underneath his breath. Connor picks up his steak knife and throws it a Thomas hand. It misses his fingers by an inch.

Do not speak that way about my mother! Connor tells the scared to death Thomas. Before Charles can say anything Ziio came back into the room with tea and a plate of food.

I wonder where your father is? She asks with worry in her voice.

Maybe still knock out after the fun you two had last night! Thomas says. Ziio face turns into a deep shade of pink-reddish color.

I am a screamer…no shame. She says before leaving the room to get Haytham. Connor looks down at his plate in shame

( Ziio Pov )

Ziio knocks gently on Haytham bedroom door but does not get an answer from the other side. She then opens the door slowly and enters the dark room with a small line of light coming from behind his cartons. When she closed his door shut a great force pushes her against the door and keeps her there.

Haytham! She says out loud but not loud enough for the others to hear.

Ziio. He says. He turns her around so that she was facing him. She blushes at the sight before her, a young sweaty well-toned 6 six pack Haytham hovering over her wearing nothing more but pants that barely hand on his hip ( nose bleed XD! ).

I made breakfast for you down stairs. Ziio says as she looks away from her attractive lover (I'm calling them lovers because I'm not sure if they ever got married or even dated for a year). Ziio reaches for the nob of the door only to have it snatch away by Haytham.

Where do you think you're going? _My beautiful native flower_. Haytham says as she looks at Ziio new outfit. What a lovely outfit you made! He says as he admires her bear cloths outfit. She was wear a tight rip mini skirt like bear skin skirt that stops a few inches above her knees. Her top piece was only a bear skin wrap that covered her breast and left her stomach exposed. She wasn't wearing any shoes but she still had her head band on.

The food will get cold if we do not hurry. She says still looking away from Haytham only to have him kiss her neck. She gasps at the feeling of his lips on her neck.

What are you doing!? She asks.

Making you scream my name like you did last night. He tells her before he takes one of her breast in his hand.

But Hayt-she was cut off by a rough kiss from the horny young man. At first she tried to push him off her but fell into a trance of lust for him. It was only a matter of seconds before she was strip down naked and in the bed begging him not to stop moving his hips.

(Downstairs)

Connor face was red do to the chandler shaking uncontrollable and loud sounds of his mother screaming in pleasure. It was too much for the young man handle for one morning! Connor got up from his seat and left the house in a hurry. When he got outside he went to the closes thing that he knew would give him peace…the woods! Connor walks a long way to get to the wood to clear his mind of things. When he gets there he quickly climbs a tree and sits for a while to think of what he is going to do. The sound of bird's chirping and deer running around made Connors eyes feel heavy to the point the fell.

(2 hour later)

Connor was sleepy soundly on a tree branch till something tickled his neck. He scratches the feeling off his neck but it comes back again forcing Connor to open his eyes. In front of him were two green beautiful sparkling eyes staring straight into his soul.

**_Bonjour monsieur!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Kikkie: i think i got Aveline eye color correct, idk i had this at school. anyway for those who could not figure it out, <strong>**AVELINE**** is here! R&R and no bad comments plz!**


	3. Chapter 3

**_l'amour à première vue!_**

Are you okay, monsieur? The green eyed woman asks.

I'm fine! Connor says as he still stares at her beautiful eyes. The woman notices this and blushes. Who are you?

My name is Aveline. What are you doing napping in the woods? The woman asks.

Getting away from my family and family friends. He says. What are you doing here?

I own these woods. She says. See the cabin over there! Aveline points to her left to the far north of the woods there is a little cabin.

You live out here all by yourself? He asks with a tone of concern in his voice.

I do! I bought these woods months ago off a woodsman who was moving to another town. For a very cheap price too! Aveline says. She jumps down from the tree branch with Connor landing right next to her.

Cheap price? If he sold it to you for a cheap price maybe there something here he didn't want to deal with any more. Connor says.

Yes! He told me that there are a huge amount of deer's and bears running amuck here. She says.

Bear! Did you say bears!? Connor says as he realizes where his mother got the bears meat.

Yes! In fact a woman killed one this morning! Aveline says. I wonder what she did with it.

Make a bear outfit! Connor responded in shame.

You know that woman? She asks.

That woman is my mother. He says with more shame in his voice.

That woman? Your mother!? She doesn't even look a day past 30! Aveline says.

Yes I know…things…have happen recently. Connor looks down to his feet before looking back at her eyes.

I need to go! I apologies for entering your woods without your permission. Connor was about to leave her but he stops and turns to her.

My name is Connor, I hope we meet again.

He tells her before he started to sprint back to his new home. Aveline smiles as she watches the young native run.

( home )

In the living room was Haytham, Ziio and Lizzy (girl from chapter 1, **in case you forgot or gotten lazy and didn't feel like reading the first chapter)**. Haytham was walking around the room in a very nervous way while Ziio was getting help with her corset by Lizzy.

Where is he!? Haytham says.

Maybe he is walking around town, getting to know the people in it! Lizzy says she tightens the corset on Ziio.

Ow! Ziio shouts making Haytham stop Lizzy from working.

I'm sorry Miss Kenway but in order for you to fit the dress you must be a bit more skinner. Lizzy tells her.

I'm sorry Lizzy, try again. Ziio tells her. She takes a deep breathe allowing Lizzy to fully tighten and tie the corset onto Ziio.

How do you feel? Lizzy asks.

Crushed! Ziio says as she tries to breathe but can't let a single breathe in or out.

You don't have to wear it Ziio. Haytham tells her only to get a hand raised at him to stop.

I am fine Haytham. Leave me be! She tells him. a few minutes later Connor walks into the room pasting Ziio but was stop by Haytham.

Where have you been? Haytham asks.

Walking around the town getting to know my surroundings. Connor answers.

Told you! Lizzy says.

Whatever! He tells Lizzy then turns his attention back at his son. Go to your room and get dress. I put some formal cloths on your bed while you were out.

Formal cloths? Connor asks. Why are they on my bed?

_Because tonight…we are going to a ball!_

_**Kikkie: sorry if it is short! i was busy this week but i hope you enjoyed this chapter! plz reviw and no bad comments!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Dance floor of shame._

A ball? You want me to go to a ball? Connor asks his father as he gets dressed behind a screen.

Yes a ball! A ball is a formal dance. Haytham says.

I know what a ball is! What I don't know is why I am going!? Connor says.

My old friend has invited me and my family to a house welcoming party. I just got the invite today. He says. How long does it take you to put on pants? He asks his son, who at the moment, was having difficulties putting on the small black pants.

These pants are hard to close! Connor agrues.

Suck it in boy! Haytham orders his son.

What about mother? Will she be going? Connor asks.

Of course! My Ziio will be the highlight of the ball! Haytham looks to his feet. Literally!

What?

Nothing! Get dress son! Haytham says before leaving the room to go see how Ziio was doing. He walks to their bedroom door and knocks on it.

Lizzy! How is Ziio? Haytham asks. The door opens with Lizzy standing front of him with a huge smile on her face.

I made beauty! Lizzy says. Come on out Ziio! She shouts as Ziio walks from behind the cover showing Haytham how she looks. Ziio dress was all white dress but had a blue slash around her waist with a ribbon tied in the back with blue gloves that went to her elbow. The top part of her dress was being hold up by a thin spaghetti strap. Her breasts were noticeable. She was wearing Glass slippers (like Cinderella) but they were hardly noticeable. Her hair was tie into a ponytail with only two bangs hanging out by her ears. She was wear red lips stick with diamond earrings and a blue diamond necklace that hang off her dress. Haytham was speechless at her appearance.

How do I look? Ziio asks with a tint of blush on her cheeks.

Beautiful! He tells her. Your beauty beyond words!

Hey! I created this! Lizzy points out.

Good job! Now get in the carriage! Haytham tells her. Lizzy rolls her eyes and leaves the room and Haytham and Ziio follow her. When they got down stairs they saw Connor all dress up and ready to head out.

Hello Connor! Lizzy says. Nice to see you again!

Same! Connor says. He opens the front door for her and leads her to the carriage and helps her in. once all four of them were in the carriage started to move. Since it was a long way there Connor decided to talk to Lizzy.

So Lizzy. Connor starts up. How do you know my father?

Oh! Haytham loan me money to start my own business! She says.

What business is that?

I run a chain of whorehouses! Lizzy says making Connors eyes widen a bit.

Whorehouses!? How old are you!?

I just turned 14! She says.

You are still a child! Connor shouts to her. Where are your parents?

Dead! Or they abandon me on the streets when I was a kid. I don't remember. Lizzy puts her index finger to her lips and think.

Oh dear…Ziio says.

Ziio what's your real name? Lizzy asks.

Kaniehti:io. She answers.

Kan-eh-oh…Lizzy tries to pounce it but fails.

Just call her _Ziio_. Haytham tells the young girl.

( the ball )

The carriage stops in front of a cotton house that was lit up with candles and mirrors. Connor was the first to step out of the carriage. He then helps Lizzy and his mother out as well ( such a gentleman! ). Haytham was the last to get out of the carriage.

Shall we madam? Haytham says as he offers an elbow to Ziio (how a guy offer a hand, I don't know what's it called XD). She smiles and accepted while Connor and Lizzy follow behind. When they entered the entire room was staring at them but mostly Connor and Ziio.

I don't like these stares. Connor whispers to his mother.

Me ether. She says as she scratches her nose. The four walk down the stairs to the crowd where they are greeted by a chubby looking man wearing a blue suit with white pants on.

Hello Haytham! The man says in happy voice. I'm so glad you could make it! It has been a very long time since I've seen you my boy!

And the same goes for you Dr. Wilson. Haytham says. He eyes then goes to Connor and Ziio.

You do know that only family members are welcome here, not servants. Dr. Wilson told Haytham, both Connor and Ziio remand quite.

They are my family Wilson. He says. My wife Ziio and my son Connor!

Oh! Dr. Wilson says. He walks up to Ziio and bows to her. Hello! He says to her very loud and clear. My name is Dr. Wilson! I am a doctor! I help people!

I **CAN** speak English DOCTOR WILSON! Ziio tells him. And what Doctor are you? Are you a doctor for teeth, the body, or sex frustration?

Um… sex frustration. Dr. Wilson says.

Figures! She says. Also a sex frustration doctor does not help their clients, their just like prostitutes only with certificates. She tells Dr. Wilson this before walking away from him. Connor follows his mother.

She a spicy apple isn't she!?

The spiciest ever! Haytham says.

(an hour later )

Ziio was sitting outside on a lawn chair on the porch of the back yard rose garden. So far she has been bump into, talk about and step on by the guest in less than an hour. During the dance she was about to leave but she saw the most amazing thing ever…her son was talking to a beautiful green eyed girl. That only was enough to give her the courage to stay put. She was staring at the stars in the night sky.

Enjoying yourself? A voice from behind her asks. She turns around to Haytham hovering over her like a hawk.

It's better than being in there! She says. Why are you out here?

They're about to start the slow dance.

So?

I wanted a partner. He tells her as he leans down to kiss her lips. Ziio stops him with her index finger.

Something not right! She says.

What do you mean? If you're thinking of Connor you-Haytham was cut off by a loud noise of shattering glass. The two ran back into the ball room with haste only to find an upset woman and one behind her yelling at Connor.

You broke my diamond statue! She shouts at him.

I'll pay for it. Connor tells her only to hear her scream in annoyances.

Nothing you have will make up for this you NATIVE! She screams making Haytham step in between them.

Hello Samantha! He says. The woman stops her bickering at Connor and looks straight at the young man butting in.

Haytham! I have not seen you in years! Samantha says. Can you believe my father invited this native and a black to my party? She says as her point to Connor and Aveline.

Can you believe this native my son? Haytham answers in a sarcastic but mean way that made Samantha look sad.

Oh…wait, you have a wife?! She as in shock as she notice Ziio behind Haytham. The young girl behind her was looks at Ziio in disgust.

Ew! A native! How disgusting are you man?! The young girl says.

I'm going to go wait in the carriage, bye Haytham. Ziio says before walking past the three talking people. Connor and Aveline follow behind her.

Ziio…Haytham silently says.

(the Carriage )

That party was a circus! Aveline says as she takes her hair pins out of her hair. Ziio was in the Carriage taking her bow off from around her waist. She looks down to her feet in sadness.

I feel as though this will be our last ball room dance. Connor says. Aveline do you have a lift home tonight?

No, I mostly walk home. She says making Connor worry about her.

You can ride with us if you want. Connor says.

Oh no, I am fine by myself. Bonsoir Connor! (Goodnight Connor). She says before walking off into the night.

Goodnight. He shouts as he watches her from afar until she faded into the darkness of the night. He attention then turns to his sadden mother.

Are you alright? Connor asks his mother.

I am fine. She says. Ziio looks out the window of the carriage to see Haytham and Lizzy walking down the stairs of the front porch of mansion. Haytham looked beyond upset while Lizzy looks worried. When they got into the carriage Haytham orders the driver to take them straight home. Along the way they stopped to drop off Lizzy at her home. When the three got home Haytham literally grabbed Connor arm and dragged him into the mansion. He tosses him on the couch like he was a bag of feathers. Ziio walks into the room and takes a seat next to the confused Connor.

What did you do Connor? Haytham asks.

What do you mean? He asks

The statue! What did you do to the statue!?

I fell on it because I was dancing with my friend. Connor answers.

So you didn't knock it over? Haytham asks.

No I did not. Connor replies.

Are you sure? Haytham asks.

I am! Connor answers. Do not treat me like a child!

Connor I-Haytham stops talking. He takes a deep breath before speaking again.

Connor I have to tell you something. Haytham says. That statue that you accidently broke had a Goddess in it.

What? Ziio asks.

The statue you broke was called Aphrodite soul. It is said when it is broken Aphrodite will go to the closes person with her blood in their veins. Haytham says making Connor stare at him in disbelieve.

You don't honestly believe in that mythical stuff?! Do you? Connor asks his father.

2 days ago I was 6 feet under with a tomb stone over my head! Today I'm walking around the world as if nothing has happen and you honestly just ask me, **ME**! If I believe in myths! Haytham shouted at his son.

Good point! Connor says.

You know what; I shall tell you more in the morning. Right now I am tired. Goodnight! He tells his wife and son before going up stairs to rest.

* * *

><p>Kikkie: ziio looks so pretty! anyway that pt 4, sorry it took so long to post i have been busy lately. anyway plz review and no bad comments also<em><strong><span> I DO NOT OWN AC3 NOR ITS CHARACTERS!<span>**_


End file.
